17 hours hifts and massages!
by Tasha-51
Summary: carby fic, set after never say never, Carter's back is still hurting and Abby gives him a massge
1. Default Chapter

Title: 17-hour shifts and massages  
  
Summery: it's a Carby! John's back is still bad and Abby gives him a massage, which leads to more!!  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Last relevant episode: Never say never  
  
Spoilers: nope none  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters mentioned in this fic, nothing belongs to me, blah, blah, blah  
  
  
  
She sighed as the hot water streamed down her back, leaning back into the shower she reached for the shampoo. It had been a long day, 13 hours to be exact. She didn't know how much more of Weaver she could take! She tried to relax, to clear her head as the streaming water cascaded over her body. But all she could think about was him. He had worked 17 hours that day and hadn't complained once, even though she could tell his back was causing him a great deal of pain.  
  
She wished things were different…. she wished he still loved her… and she wished he'd believe her when she told him she liked him. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the knocking. The second time she did, quickly throwing on her tracksuit bottoms and a sleeveless top she ran towards the door.  
  
'Hey' she said breathlessly, maybe it was because she had just ran to the door, or maybe it was because seeing him always took her breath away….  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'You left these in my locker' he said handing her a pile of medical journals  
  
'I thought you might need them'  
  
'You didn't have to come all the way over here' she said secretly glad that he did  
  
'I couldn't sleep'  
  
'So you decided to get up in the middle of the night and walk half way across town?'  
  
'I drove actually'  
  
'Well thank you very much, do you wana come in?'  
  
'Sure, but just for a while, ive gotta be back at work in like 8 hours'  
  
'But you just did a double shift'  
  
'Mark's sick'  
  
'Oh. You want coffee?'  
  
'Sure' he winced in pain as he sat down on the couch  
  
'Is your back still that bad?'  
  
'Nah, its fine'  
  
'Look, you can't even sit down, you should get it checked'  
  
'I have'  
  
'Well are you gonna be ok?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'Want me to rub it for you?'  
  
'Its fine, honestly'  
  
'Come on, it's the least I can do, after you came all the way over here and everything'  
  
'Abby its fine'  
  
'I just worry about you that's all'  
  
He paused, trying to make sense of what she just said, not exactly sure which way to take it  
  
'Sure, ok, go on then, you've twisted my arm'  
  
She got up and went to the bathroom, and found some massage oil she had been given.  
  
'Here come and sit down here' she said motioning for him to come and sit in front of her on the floor. He did this slowly, as his back was really hurting now.  
  
'Take this off' she said tugging on his shirt  
  
'You're not trying to seduce me are you?' he said laughing  
  
'You wish'  
  
She marveled at his perfectly toned upper body, she knew she loved him, she just wished he'd see. Gently she slid her hands over his shoulders, his skin was like silk and she could feel him melt under her touch. That's when she realised she had a chance. Maybe she could make him see; maybe he wasn't over her yet. …  
  
Meanwhile, he was finding this massage incredibly erotic. The woman he loved was touching him with such care and sensitivity; it felt amazing as her hands gently slid to his lower back.  
  
Her hands reached his side, she saw the scars. Gently tracing them with her fingertips she felt his pain. He sensed this. Slowly he turned around to face her. She ran her hand up his arm, to his shoulder as she met his gaze. She was drawn to his brown eyes, unable to look away; she saw such pain and confusion. She knew he wanted to know how she felt. Deciding that actions speak louder than words, she touched his cheek lightly and leaned towards him. Their lips met gently, he wondered how a kiss so sweet could contain so much passion. She ran her fingers softly over his shoulders as he ran his through her hair, and then gently cupped her face to deepen the kiss. She pulled back slightly and whispered into his ear.  
  
'I love you'  
  
He gazed deep into her chocolate brown eyes, and a smile crept across his lips  
  
'I love you too'.  
  
'How's your back' she said trying not to laugh  
  
'Better' he said beaming  
  
Once again he leaned closer and gently brushed lips with hers, he could feel her smile at the sensation. He pulled back to look at her.  
  
'Do all your massages end this way?' he said laughing as he leaned in for another kiss  
  
'Who said it was over?' She said, her lips inches from his.  
  
To be continued???  
  
What do you think? I really don't have any ideas on how to continue this, so maybe you guys could help me out a little.  
  
Please!!!!! 


	2. Tiredness

Two days later……  
  
5.30pm County General Hospital  
  
Doctor's lounge  
  
'Hey' she said as she walked into the Doctor's lounge  
  
He looked up from the pile of charts he was working on, his eyes tired and his body weak, frustrated and sleepy he ran a hand through his hair. A smile crept across his face when he saw it was her. Everything he was feeling – lack of sleep, back pain, annoyance that he had been there doing Mark's shifts as well as his own for 3 days straight, and tiredness melted away when he was near her.  
  
'Hey yourself'  
  
'Carter… you've been here ten and a half hours' she said as she moved in front of him and lent back against the table.  
  
'Uh huh, only one and a half to go'  
  
She ran her hand through his hair lovingly and let it come to rest on his cheek with a sympathetic smile she said: 'come over when you finish'  
  
He let out a sigh  
  
'Its closer to the hospital than yours, and I'll look after you'  
  
'So I need looking after do I?'  
  
'Yes, yes you do' she said getting up and walking to her locker  
  
'Kay, I'll see you later then' he looked back at his chart  
  
She walked over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, and moved away to leave  
  
'Abby?'  
  
She turned around but kept on walking backwards towards the door as she met his gaze  
  
'I love you' he said with all seriousness  
  
'I love you more' she giggled as she walked out the door.  
  
'See you later' she called as the door slammed shut  
  
With a sigh he went back to his charts.  
  
7.00pm Lockheart residence  
  
One and a half hours later he unlocked the front door and walked into the small apartment. 'Abby?'  
  
'I'm in here'  
  
He walked over to the bathroom to find her crouched over the bath  
  
'Watcha doin?'  
  
'Running you a bath' she said standing up  
  
'Mmmmmm sounds good' he said wrapping his arms around her waist 'will you joining me?'  
  
'No I'm meant to be looking after you, remember?'  
  
'You would be' he said kissing her neck  
  
She turned around to face him ' get undressed, get in the bath, and relax ok? You can try and pretend you are not tired, and that you have the energy for…. Umm things, but I know you to well John Carter!'  
  
'Is this what you call taking care of me?'  
  
'Just get in the bath before it gets cold'  
  
'I love it when you get authoritve' he teased  
  
'I give up' she said trying not to laugh as she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She would have loved to get in that bath with him, she smiled as she thought about it, no, no she was meant to be looking after him! She knew he didn't have the energy, as much as he would like to think he did. He needed to rest.  
  
He didn't realise how tired he was, well actually he did, it was just that when he was around Abby all he could be was happy, the aching pains and sleepiness just sort of drifted away. He jolted himself back to conciseness after nearly falling asleep in the bathtub, getting out he dried off quickly.  
  
Finding Abby sitting on the couch watching Survivor he sat down next to her and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
'I'm just gonna go to bed ok?'  
  
'Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, I just wanna see how this ends'  
  
'Kay' he got up and made his way to the bed, crawling under the covers he felt all the fatigue from the days work.  
  
About twenty minutes later Abby got in the bed next to him, he had his back to her, 'John, you still awake?' she said gently running her hands over his back and shoulders.  
  
'No' he said tiredly  
  
'You should try and get to sleep'  
  
'Well maybe you should stop talking to me then' he said turning around to face her, and pulling her into his arms. She took his hand and kissed it softly 'are you on tomorrow?'  
  
'Yeah but not till 12, what about you?'  
  
'I'm on at 1, you can sleep in, you really need to'  
  
'Well in order to sleep in I need to get to sleep first!' he kissed her cheek gently and turned back around  
  
She smiled, most people who were as tired as he was would get really annoyed when their girlfriends kept them up, not him he had never got mad at her. He was such a kind and passionate person, a kindred spirit, her soul mate. She wrapped arms round his waist and kissed his shoulder 'I love you John Carter' he idnt reply, shethought he must be asleep already. 


	3. the morning after

17-hour shifts and massages part 3  
  
Ok so I know I started this story like two years ago or something stupid like that, and I know that so much has happened with Carby during those two years. But I just thought hey what the hell, I'm gonna pick it up again! So for all you carbies living in the past here you go!  
  
Lockhart residence:  
  
The alarm clock went off at exactly 8.30 am, just as he had planned. Having been so tired the night before, he knew he physically didn't have the energy to show her how much he appreciated how she had been so attentive and caring these past couple of days. Reaching over to turn it off quickly before she awoke, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips; she stirred slightly, so he planted another. Opening one eye she looked up at him. 'What time is it?' His answer was another kiss 'Carter' she said with mock annoyance His reply was another kiss, deeper and more passionate this time.  
  
The fact that he had caught her completely off guard was a huge turn on so she pulled him on top of her, Running her hands through his hair and coming to rest on his shoulders, she kissed him back, allowing her tongue to battle with his. Pulling back slightly he reached for the bottom of her top, she giggled as she raised her arms, but he silenced her with another kiss and her moans of pleasure told him she didn't mind a bit.  
  
The fact that she was allowing him complete control, something that she had never done before was exciting and new and she felt his excitement pressed against her thigh. He moved his kisses down to her neck and collarbone, while his hands worked on palling down her sweatpants. She did the same with his boxers and his hands only left her for a brief second he removed them completely and threw them to the floor. It was when he looked back to her that he noticed how the morning sun was streaming through the partially open curtains and casting its glow over her, she looked like an angel. 'Your beautiful' he stated simply, the first words he had said to her this morning. He moved over her and his eyes never left hers and she raised her arms up over her head showing him she wanted him to take the lead. He did so gladly, grasping her hands and entwining their fingers he slipped into her and they found a gentle rhythm.  
  
Later that morning....  
  
She stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and alive; all the activity earlier that morning sure did wipe her out. Wrapping a towel around herself she padded to the kitchen following the scent of bacon. There he was standing in the kitchen grilling bacon, still dressed in the towel from his shower previously. 'Uh-oh he's cooking again' she said as she came up behind him and kissed his cheek 'And what's wrong with my cooking?' he asked holding up the spatula in defence 'Umm lets just say I like my food a little rarer than how you cook it!' 'Well if you're not hungry' 'Oh but I am' 'Good then you can eat this' 'Ohhh but I'm not' 'Well then miss Lockhart it looks like we have a little problem here' 'No I'd say you do' she said pulling off his towel and running down the hall. 'Abby!' he shouted after her Turning of the grill he sped of in hot pursuit of her and pretty soon giggles could be heard through the entire apartment. 


End file.
